


Voltron Force: Season Two, Next Gen

by Wildfire_Wings



Series: Voltron Force: Next Gen [1]
Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire_Wings/pseuds/Wildfire_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Also posted on Fanfiction.net under: Wildfire.Wings or Wattpad under BoOkWoRm460)</p><p>Based off http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Voltron_Force_(Season_Two)  's post.<br/>_____<br/>Kamarana, Zoe, Junior, Tonks, and Johnny expected to have a normal first semester graduation. Though, they end up attacked by Drule agents and seemingly targeted by a rogue drule agent, Panthera. Their flight instructor saves them by the whisker of his lion, and they end up on Arus, at the Castle Of Lions, home of the Voltron Force. Little do they know, their lives are about to get a whole lot crazier.</p><p>~_~<br/>Ships:<br/>Keith x Allura<br/>the rest are xOcs. as they have no other ships presented in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltron Force: Season Two, Next Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also under Wildfire.Wings on Fanfiction.net and under BoOkWoRm460 on Wattpad :)

1st things first, this doesn't belong to me whatsoever. Well, (most of)the characters do, and some of the storyline, it belongs to :http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Voltron_Force_(Season_Two)

 

1st things first, this doesn't belong to me whatsoever. Well, (most of)the characters do, and some of the storyline, it belongs to :http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Voltron_Force_(Season_Two)

Here are the characters:

Kamarana and Junior Kagone

-Both children of Keith and Allura, who were seperated from their parents after the Drule agent attack on The Castle of Lions. They were both sent to Earth, to keep them safe, and, to train them at a flight academy, to get ready for piloting their father's former lion, as the original second pilot, Daniel, was turned by Haggarium to Panthera, a rouge Drule agent.

They both were in on the escape from the flight academy, after Panthera's attack.

Zoe Holt (This is from Legendary Defender because of Pidge's last name was never revealed)

-The only child of Pidge Holt and (OC) Ariana Matthews, another Baltan. She is at the age of 15. She shows great promise as a flight pilot, and an engineer. Though, she has her suspicions that she knows Kamarana, Junior, and her other friends better than she knows. She was also sent to Earth, after the The Castle of Lions incident.

Zoe stuck around with her friends, during the escape from the flight academy.

Tonks Garett

-Tonks is unlike her father, the base of her friends. She is a better engineer, and quickly takes to any weapon, instead of just one. From her name, she enjoys driving tanks. At the age of 5, Tonks was sent to Earth anyways, after she was the last child of the Force after the attack. Hunk was trying his best not to lose her, as he did his wife, Graciella Jackson, after being shot down by Drule forces.

Tonks has been the strong one through the Panthera attack, and was the one to pick their future base.

Johnny McClain

-Johnny is extremely unpredictable, and reckless. Some believe he was a child of Panthera, as he shares his qualities. Though, Johnny was a McClain, the only son of Lance, and Balranan (not a real planet) princess, Alliya (All-YAH) Rickson. He stuck around with his mother, Alliya, after the attack, but soon sent to the flight academy on his 11th birthday.

He's extremely suspicous of his friends, but he follows them blindly, as his worst weakness was his loyalty. (PJO reference!)

So, the characters. The original Voltron Force (not Sven, sorry) and only the lion force.

Panthera(Daniel Chandler)

-Daniel's infection led him to becoming a rouge non-faction agent. Later he becomes a reculatant Drule agent, but he begins to remember the Force, and after the two new Drule royals (Beryle and Zerpo) reject him, he must team up yet again with the Force to defeat the Drule kingdom and villians again. He also caused the outbreak at an Earthen prison for all alien prisoners. The Force would like to bring him back, as long as the Haggarium infection has worn off. Until then, they just have to sleep with one eye open.

Princess Larmina (Blue Lion Pilot)

-Larmina is currently blue lion pilot, and princess of Arus. She was quite strong during the disaster many years before, but the reminder of Daniel's condition was a bit much for her, as she never did express her true feelings for the former Black Lion cadet/pilot, Larmina also used to balance her life as a princess, a pilot during peace, and also a royal babysitter for the young children of the Force. She used to take care of Tonks, but after she left, she stuck around helping her aunt, and uncle, Keith and Allura.

Vince (Green Lion Pilot)

-Vince's life after Daniel's turn to Panthera, has been slightly uneventful, right up to Panthera's return to his flight academy, as he became a flight instructor there, instead of staying with the Force as Larmina did. He became the trainer of the new cadets, and stayed with them until they reached Arus. He then became the Green Lion Pilot once again, and a permanant part of the Force yet again. Though he does want his best friend back, Vince highly doubts he can trust his friend again, after his turn to Haggarium and Panthera.

The Voltron Force

-Both cadets have returned to their spots as lion pilots, almost full time. Hunk and Lance still pilot their corresponding lions, and they have five new additions to the team, which are full of surprises, and the keys to their family trees.

So that's mostly it. Read and enjoy!


End file.
